With the rapid development of smart devices, there have been more and more smart devices such as smart TVs, smart cameras, smart refrigerators and smart bulbs, etc. In order to maximize the function of smart devices, these smart devices could be bound to terminals such as mobile phones and computers to control the smart devices via the terminal.
In the related art, when controlling the smart device via the terminal, a smart home application could be installed on the terminal first, and the smart device could be bound to the user account logged in the smart home application. After that, when the user selects a smart device from the bound smart devices, the terminal displays the control interface of the smart device via the smart home application. In this way, the user can control the smart device via the control interface.